Does She Really Care?
by Grabeels Girl
Summary: Everybody in Hogwarts started lauphing at Draco Malfoy after seeing him cry. Everybody except Hermione Granger. 'Does she really care,' he asks himself. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**OK- hello- this is my new fanfic- hopya like it- warning: it takes place after the order of phoenix- i didn't understand it that much so u mite think id duzn make sense.. tell me ifya think that- kk-**

* * *

Draco Malfoy sit there in the Slytherin Common Room. Usually, Crabbe and Goyle are sitting there next to him waiting for him to give them orders. But he just sit there. Looking at the rain. The drops of water trickle down the glass. A drop of water just like that trickled down Draco's face, coming from his silver eyes. He wiped it off, trying to hold the rest of the drops. Why was he upset? His father had been sent to Azkaban, after it became clear that he had been working for Voldemort.

_A Slytherin is powerful_, he thought to himself. _A Slytherin never cries_! But it was no use. Many tears were released and he was sobbing. Draco, had no idea that his father worked for Voldemort._ I can't believe he never told me! He promised he would tell me everything! But he works for Voldermort- the dark lord. I thought of my father as evil, but not like this! I can't believe he would actually kill! My father kills! He kills children! He kills anyone in his way! I cant believe it! _These thoughts flashed across Draco's mind. He never knew his father is almost just like Voldemort. _Anytime soon, people would fear to speak his name. Just like Voldemort._

Who gave him the news? Harry Potter and Professor Dumbeldore. As soon as he heard the news, he cried. After seeing this, Crabbe and Goyle stopped taking orders from him. Pansy Parkingston broke up with him. He was alone in the world. No friends or family.

Draco looked at his pocket watch, checking if it was time for class. He took his books, and wiped away his tears. He headed over to potions class with Professor Snape. He took an empty table.

Each table had room for four. He was one of the first to come. No one sat next to him. Who would want to sit next to a crying Slytherin? Ron, Harry and Hermione were the last to come, and had no choice but to sit there.

During class, Draco heard Ron and Harry snickering at him. He was crying. He didn't notice that until he saw them do so and quickly wiped away his tears.

After class, Ron and Harry were snickering more loudly at him.

All day Draco heard comments like "Teddy will wipe away those tears!", "Did the big Slytherin miss his Daddy?"

After one week of living like this Draco figured out something. Why hasn't Hermione Granger laughed at him? She was the only one in Hogwarts who actually didn't hurt his feelings. Is it true she feels sorry for him?

* * *

**It is short...I know-- later chapters would be longer.. if somehow it dont make sense---please tell me ina review -kk??**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY:**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking in the hallways on Sunday. Draco passed by them. Ron and Harry snickered as always. Hermione pinched both of them. Until he was out of sight she said, "Guys, stop laughing at him. It's mean." 

"Like he has never been mean to us," said Ron, looking a Hermione weirdly. She rolled her eyes and before she knew it they were snickering again.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"You're siding with Malfoy!" said Harry. She looked at them as if they had just swore at her.

"Are you insinuating that... that I _like_ him?" They stopped snickering when they saw how serious she was. "How could I possibly even _consider_ liking Malfoy after how many times he's insulted me! I just think it's a bit mean to laugh at him while he's in this state."

"We're trying to show him how it feels to be insulted. I think we have every right to laugh at him," said Harry.

"Do you want him to think of you like the way you thought of him when he insulted you?"

"Who cares what he thinks," said Ron. Harry and Ron continued walking but Hermione was still where she was. "So are you coming or not?" She ran to catch up with them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why hasn't Granger luaghed at me? It's impossible for her to actually feel sorry for me. She hates me._ Draco thought that maybe she did laugh, but he didn't hear her. He wanted to find out. He stopped and turned to find the trio. He saw them walking. Harry turned around and saw him walking behind them. Hermione and Ron also turned. He stopped waiting for the laughter.

"Oh hi Malfoy!" said Ron. "Now, what would you rather be, a Weasley or a Malfoy?" asked Ron with an evil smile. Harry and Ron both laughed. Draco listened, but didn't hear Hermione laugh.

"Your father is a heartless man, he never did care about you the way a real father should," said Harry. It was obvious that Draco was about to cry. He kept his head down.

"STOP IT!" yelled Hermione. Draco looked up and saw her defending him. "Can't you see it's hurting him?" Harry and Ron said nothing. "Just leave him alone," she said more calmly. She continued walking, Harry and Ron followed, not saying a word.

Draco was still standing there. _She does care about me_. That thought made him feel better. He smiled for the first time in weeks. Some one in the school cared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the Defense Against Dark Arts class. For six years in a row, there had been a new teacher. The desks were in pairs. Hermione came in and sat down in the empty desk next to Draco, even though there were many seats empty. He saw her smiling at him. All lesson, the class was staring at Hermione and Draco.

"Now, everybody, choose a partner," said the new teacher. Draco sat waiting for the extra one. Everybody gathered around Hermione. Everyone wanted to be with her because she always gives them a good mark.

Before anybody asked Hermione, she tapped Draco and asked him, "Can I be with you?"

Draco stared at her and finally said, "why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

Before he could answer, Neville asked her if she wanted to be with him. She shook her head and held Draco's arm.

"I'm with him." Neville looked strangely at her and walked away confused.

When everyone started working, Malfoy finally asked, "why are you sitting next to me and why aren't you laughing at me or do anything everybody else would have done?"

"I'm not everybody else," she smiled and continued working. Draco suprisingly smiled back.

_Wow, she's really nice. Draco, stop it you don't like her. No, I don't, but she is... who am I kidding I like her. Whatever. Just keep working and forget about it._

* * *

**Ok thanxxx for reading. i beg for ure opinion--review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi-- got reviews saying i'm rushing n stuff. sooo sorry-- i cant write in detail nd all-- hopya understand. i'll try tho: ENJOY:**

* * *

Ron and Harry, of course, were terrified of their friend. She is actually starting to hag out with there enemy, who hadn't been much of a threat lately. Once she snuck over to the Slytherin table. Dunbeldore, had of course, realized this and understood that Hermione had felt sorry for him. He smiled at her even though she was at the Slytherin, which is against the rules. Ron hadn't spoke to her since then. 

"Ronald, why aren't you speaking to me?" she finally asked him, "does it have anything to do with Malfoy?"

"You've been hanging out with him," he said furiously, "you expect me to ignore it?'

"I might have been spending time with him, but I'm not giving him any more attention then what I've been giving you."

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean, you've been giving him attention!"

"I just feel sorry for him. Understand that. He's got no one but his mother and me."

"His mother's enough." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, he is too embarassed to even look at me. We don't talk much. I just ask and he answers, I don't think you should be jealous of him Ronald."

"Me, jealous, you've gotta be kidding me."

"Then why have you been making such a big deal."

"I'm not making a big deal," he acted.

"Then why weren't you speaking to me?" He paused.

"I was speaking to you," he finally said.

"Good then I dont' have to stop, toodles," she turned and walked away from him. He was about to speak but didn't. He stayed in place for a long time. Draco passed him. Ron felt that he had become a bit more cheerful.

"Malfoy," he said. Draco turned and waited for what he wanted to say. There was a pause. "How have you gotten along with Hermione lately?"

"Good, but it won't last," he said a bit embarassed.

"It better not!" he shouted and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dinner, and as always, Draco sat alone in the corner.

Harry was reading the Daily Prophet. He gasped when he came to an article He kept staring at making sure it was true. Hermione looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Harry showed her the article. She looked at it wide-mouthed. "No!" she said, snatching the newspaper away from Harry.She examined the title: Death of Lucius Malfoy. Obviously she was about to cry. "How is he going to take it?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," said Ron with no care whatsoever.

"Ron's right, don't tell him," said Harry. She nodded. She looked at the Slytherin table. He started to smile more often and less are teasing him. He saw Luna Lovegood, she tapped his shoulder. She ran over to her and signaled for her not to tell him. Draco turned to see her. Hermione knew Luna Lovegood believes that he should know about his father's death.

"Sorry Malfoy, but I have to talk to Luna," she pulled her away from him. "Tell him nothing of his father's death."

"But he should know," said Luna with her usual calm voice. Luna doesn't take death as something serious. "I saw that no one was telling him."

"No, not yet. Please Luna. He'll be crushed," she told her.

"OK, but you will have to tell him soon. Although I think now is the best time to tell him, while he's happy," she looked and smiled at him. She then skipped away.

"What's wrong?" She turned and saw Draco walking up to her. She was crying.

"Nothing," she said wiping her tears. She gave him a fake smile and sat next to Ron, keeping her eyes on Draco, or anybody who will tell him. _I will be with him at all times, _she thought. _No one would tell him. Not yet._

* * *

**Thanxx for everyone who reviewed. Plz continue reviewng. if i'm still rushing, tell me. review about:****critisism---anything bad** **goood stuff---anything gd** **suggestions**

**or anything else. PLZ I BEG OF U. review... thnx 4 reaidn :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**kk-- thank u reviewers---:)**

**ENJOY:**

* * *

Draco and Hermione were at the Head of Houses dorm. She kept her eyes on him at all times. Everyone wanting to talk to him she sent away. 

He looked at her and finally asked, "Why are you not letting anybody talk to me?"

She struggled for an answer. "Well, only because I think if they do, they might offend you or something."

"Lovegood? Offend? She doesn't offend. She has nothing against me." Hermione said nothing. He quickly changed the subject. "Do you have the Daily Prophet, Dumbeldore wouldn't let me get a copy."

"No," she lied.

"Weren't you and Potter reading it just today. I saw you put it in your Potions book."

"I gave it back," she said a bit too quickly.

"Oh," he said though he still seemed suspicious. "You're acting a bit weird today Granger."

"Weird?" she asked nervously. He paused and looked to see her Potions Book. He grabbed it quickly and took the Daily Prophet. Hermione snatched it away from him and threw it in the fireplace.

"What's in there that you don't want me to see?" he asked. There was no reply. "Well?"

"I'll tell you later," she said, knowing that she can't convince there's nothing.

"Now Granger," he said violently. She didn't say anything. But there were tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked a bit more calmly.

"I just don't want to tell you." Just then Dumbeldore entered.

"Oh good afternoon." No one answered. "That's a very polite way to speak to your headmaster," he said with a smile.

"Sorry professor," said Hermione, wiping away her tears. Dumbeldore knew why she was crying. Finally Draco spoke.

"What is in the Daily Prophet that no one wants to tell me?' he asked him.

He sighed. "My dear boy, she doesn't wan to tell you for your own good."

"Well, I want to know this instant!" he yelled.

Dumbeldore gave Hermione a copy of the Daily Prophet and whispered, "tell him if he insists." He then exited.

"Well... is anybody going to tell me?" he asked calmly.

"Do you," she sniffed, "Do you insist?" He didn't answer. She knew that was a yes. She gave him the Daily Prophet.

He looked at. "This is a joke," he said his eyes watering. "The Daily Prophet is sometimes wrong, this is a joke," he said trying not to believe it. He started sobbing. Hermione couldn't bear to watch. She leaned over and gave him a hug. She was also crying.

"I'm so sorry." He started reading the article. He died because he tried to escape, and the dementors killed him. He just kept sobbing. He got up to his broom and flew out of the window. "Where are you going?" she asked. He didn't answer. He just flew off. She didn't know what to do. She had no broomstick. She saw the head of Hufflepuff and he had a broom so she quickly grabbed it and started following. He didn't notice her.

* * *

**I HOPE U ENJOYED!! I BEGA U TO review. THANXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**kk-- luv that u guys r reviewin'!**

**Well Enjoy:**

* * *

Draco was sitting under a the shade of a tree. It was raining. Being dark outside, he didn't notice Hermione sit under the tree next to him. It was cold outside. Draco sat whimpering loudly, thinking no one would be able to hear him and he would save himself the embarassment. 

Hermione was also crying. Not for Lucius Malfoy. She didn't care if he was dead or not. But for Draco Malfoy. He doesn't deserve this. She feels more sorry for him than anybody else she had ever felt sorry for. The louder he cries, the more she does. She couldn't stand hearing him sob like this. She went closer to him. He saw her but comepletely ignored. He lyed in the mud, not caring about his cleaniness for once and continued sobbing. She lyed next to him and squeezed him tight, hoping it might confort him. She didn't know what else to do. The crying stopped when they slept and it satyed that way until morning.

-------------------------------------

The rain had stopped and it was extremely cold outside. Hermione was the first to wake up. She noticed that Draco was cold. His face was paler than usual and his hand were between hislegs. She took off her cape and put it over him. She then sat against a tree, waiting for him to wake up.

He woke up an hour after her. He saw her sitting the tree looking at the sky and soon noticed the cape she had put on him. He stood, trying not to think about his father.

"Are you okay," asked Hermione. He didn't say anything. He just threw her cape at her and sat down in the opposite tree. "We're late for class," she continued. He still said nothing. _How can she think of class at a time like this_, he thought. He soon wondered why he didn't say that out loud. _Is it true I'm turning into a softie?_

"How can you think of class at a time like this, you filthy mudblood," he finally said.

"Sorry," she apologized. She knew he was saying that to save his reputation, even though it is already ruined. After about ah hour of silence she finally said, "So how long are you planning on staying here?" It was then until she noticed he was crying.

Even though he was crying, he answered, "just leave me alone! I'm staying here forever to rot, stay if you want rot with me otherwise, go back to your precious classes!" He sneezed. "I want to die." She didn't say anything. She ignored it. After another hour, Draco was still crying and threw up on the ground. Hermione wasn't sure if it was because he was crying a lot or because he's caught an illness from the weather. She didn't ignore it. She went straight to him.

"Come one, you have got to get yourself to the hospital wing!" She said pulling him to the broom.

"I said I want to die!" He said pulling away from her. "In fact, why suffer," he took out his wand and pointed it at him, "Av..."

"No!" she snatched it away from him. He got up and went to fight for his wand back.

"Give it here mudblood!"

"Not a chance!" she flew off in his broom, since it was faster than the other, and quickly went to Hogwarts, searching for anyone she finds before he does anything crazy to kill himself. She bumped into Dumbeldore.

"Miss..."

Before he could finish, "professor, you have to come quick, Malfoy wants to kill himself!" At that, he ran to his office, grabbed a broomstick and followed Hermione to where he is. They found him throwing heavy rocks at his head. He was bleeding so badly.

"Hyseropulo," **(made it up) **shouted Professor Dumbeldore and Draco fainted.

When he woke, he found himself in the hospital wing.

* * *

**Review-- also plz r&r my other Harry Potter story- I HAVE A REPUTATION TO SAVE**

**Thanx bunches xoxoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey luvies-**

kisses to all who reviewed MuahMuahMuah

Enjoy:

* * *

He quickly sat up in his bed. Dumbeldore was there sitting at the end. 

"Good afternoon my boy," he said with his gentle smile.

"Where am I?" he asked furiously.

"Lucky for you, you're in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing and not inside your coffin." He looked at the bed next to his and saw Hermione asleep.

"What's happend to the mudblood?" he asked without so much care.

He looked at him with a we-don't-use-that-language look and said "She has a caught a high fever, the same condition as you. She saved you you know."

"Yeah and I'm sooo thankful for that," he said sarcastically. He slumped back in bed. He felt the pain he caused from throwing rocks at himself. He rembered trying to die and then remebered his father. He, again, began to cry. _What has gotten into me, why am I crying so much_, he asked himself.

Dumbeldore saw tears coming from his eyes and soo said, "we owled your mother. She said she is on her way to see you," Dumbedore told him thoughtfully. He didn't say anything.

After about three hours, Narcissa **(spellling?)** Malfoy stepped inside the Hospital Wing and saw her son with cloth around his head. She screamed at the sight and ran as fast she could to him. She saw he was crying. When he saw her, he smiled and opened his arm to give his mother a hug. She hugged him also crying. "Draco, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he lied. She then hugged him once again.

"I'm so sorry about your father," she said and cried more loudly. This made Draco cry more loudly also. At that, Hermione woke up and saw the two. She also cried at the sight. Narcissa Malfoy looked her direction and asked Darco, "Is that the young lady who saved you?" He nodded. "Thank you so much," she said to her. She continued to cry. For about half an hour, they cried. Narcissa was conforting Draco and Hermione was listening.

Then, who to come in then Ron and Harry. "Hermione!" Ron yelled and they ran to her.

"How are you feeling," Harry asked glancing at the next bed to see Draco and his mother.

His mother saw the scar and knew it was the boy who lived. She knew Draco didn't like him, so wasn't happy to see it. She then saw the Weasley.

"Ok," Hermione said with a little smile.

Ron faced Draco, "lucky for you, she was with you," he told him.

"That was a very loyal thing to do," he told her.

"You know about it?"

"Dumbeldore told us only," said Ron.

"Is that girl part of the trio you despise?" whispered Narcissa, "is she the muggleborn?" He nodded. She was astounded at that. "She tried to save you though, why? I mean doesn't she hate you?" He didn't answer. Narcissa couldn't wait for an answer, so quickly raised her voice, "Granger, right?" Hermione nodded. "If you are the muggleborn Draco always talks about in his earlier years, why did you save him. Don't you hate him?" Draco stared at her for a long moment, waiting for an answer.

"I didn't think he deserves this," she said.

"You're right. He doesn't," she smiled at her coolly, "thank you so much Miss Granger."

"You're welcome," and then looked at her friends and they continued their conversation.

---------------------------------

After about a week, Hermione had recovered, but Draco still was there. His mother stayed by him at all times.

"I think I'm going to visit Malfoy," she said to her to friends.

"NO!" shouted Ron. "You just came back two day ago! Now you are giving him way more attention then you're giving us."

"Ron, he's sick. His father had died. Come on! If it was you in his position, I wouldn't give him no attention whatsoever! Now if you want to come with me fine, but if you don't, just stay."

"We don't want to, right Harry."

"Actually, I need to go to the library and do my essay. I would have," said Harry.

Ron's jaw dropped. "WHAT!"

"Ron, he hasn't been a threat, so why not?"

"Because he still hates us and wants to taunt us," and they started arguuing.

"Goodbye guys!" she said, and left while they were still arguuing.

---------------------------------

At the Hospital Wing, before Hermione had came, Draco and his mother were talking.

"Draco, I have a question I want you to answer honestly, do you like Miss Granger?"

"No mother, I still call her a mudblood."

"Draco, please don't say that, it does hurt her feelings."

"Exactly."

"Listen, she saved you life, give her a bit of credit, call her Hermione."

"Mother, you're kidding me! It's too hard calling her by her last name!"

"I'm not, when she visits, I want you to call out 'Hey Hermione', Ok?"

"She won't visit."

"I think she will. You do like her, I know you do!"

"Mother, this is the truth, I had a feeling that I do like her, but when my father went to Azkaban, but when he died, I started hating her and this is the truth."

"So it is," she sighed. "But if she does come to visit, thank her. DON'T call her a mudblood. That is cruel, call her Garnger, atleast."

"I'll call her muggleborn, atleast it's better than mudblood."

"No, Granger!"

"Fine."

That moment, Hermione went inside smiling. _Great, _Draco thought.

"Hello Miss Granger," she said smiling at Draco.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," she said and looked at Draco."How are you feeling."

"Fine," he said not looking at her. His mother elbowed him. "How are you feeling Granger," he struggled to say.

"Good, thank you for asking," she smiled, surprised at these words. "How are you doing Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Great," she elbowed him again. He said nothing.

"I just cam to see if I could do anything for you."

"No thank you," said Narcissa, and elbowed him again. He said nothing.

"Here's your wand," she gave him the wand he took it. His mother elbowed him harder. But he said nothing. "I guess I shoud leave then," she said and turned to the door. _Yes, she's leaving,_ thought Draco.

"No wait! Please sit down,"said Narcissa, pointing at the end of the bed. Hermione sat down. _Damnit_, he thought. "Draco has a few things he wished to tell you," she said, elbowing him even harder.

He sat up and said, " thank you Granger, there," he said more of to his mother then to Hermione. Hermione knew that it was forced out of him. His mother elbowed him even harder. Hermione noticed it.

"Perhaps you should tell me what he wishes to tell me," she said to his mother.

"It has to come from his lips," she looked at him sternly.

He sighed, "thank you Granger. For the wand and saving me from death."

She smiled at that and replied, "You're welcome," she stood up and headed for the door.

As soon as she went out, Narcissa smiled at Draco. Draco, on the other hand, was comepletely embarassed. This was the first time he thanked someone and that somone was a mudblood. "She is a pretty girl," said Narcissa. "Ask her out."

"Mother! She's Granger, the mudblood, you don't possibly think that I would ask her out of all people!"

"But you do think she's pretty."

He rolled his eyes. "No mother!"

"Listen, you have no friends here. The only people I see in this school that actually care about you are Dumbeldore and Hermione. The very people you despised. Currently, who is your favorite person in this school? Who do you like more, Granger or Parkingston?"

"Parkingston," he lied. She gave him a stern look. "Fine, I hate Parkingston more. But I still don't like Granger."

Just then she hurried over to the door and called Hermione.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Come here honey," she made sure that Draco wasn't listening. "I want to invite you over to the Malfoy Manor, during Christmas, with your family."

"But my family, their muggles."

"It doesn't matter honey. We'll pay for the train ticket and everything. Please come. It's the least I could do after you saved Draco. I want to get to know your mother and father. I'll owl them. Please, please come," it was then until she realized she was begging.

"I'll owl my parents. Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," and she turned and comtinued walking.

"What was that all about?" asked Draco.

"I invited her and her family to the Malfoy Manor during Christamas."

"WHAT!"

"You heard right."

Draco sighed madly._ I'm going to spend my Christmas with muggles and a muggleborn. Great, can my life get any worse!_

* * *

**Review---kisses**

**xoxoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**ENJOY:**

* * *

It was the week before the holidays. Draco finally had the strength to go to classes and his mother left and went home. He was still lonely. 

Hermione and her family are going to spend Christmas at the Malfoy Manor. Though Hermione was afraid to tell her friends, especially Ron. She decided it was best to tell him before he actually sees him and her getting out at the same stop.

"Ronald. I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to freak."

"You didn't kiss Malfoy did you?" he had a worried look on his face.

"WHAT! Give me a bit more credit than that. I can't believe you would even think that I would do such a thing!" she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Than what is it?"

"Mrs. Malfoy invited my family and I to the Malfoy Manor. We'll be spending Christmas with them."

Then Ron just freaked. He stayed almost an hour arguing and complaining. But let's just skip that long piece, shall we?

She told Harry, he did argue a little, but not necessarily freak.

------------------------------------------

The trio were on the train. Draco had to sit near Hermione to tell her which stop to get off on.

"Malfoy," Ron began

"Weasley," Draco continued.

"Your going to have fun with Hermione aren't you?"

"Listen Weasley, I'm just as disappointed as you are!"

"Boys! Stop fighting!" said Hermione.

The rest of the ride home, everybody was silent. "We're here," said Draco.

"Good luck Hermione," whispered Ron.

Draco led the way through the train station. There to greet them, was Narcissa Malfoy and Hermione's parents.

They were to be taken to the Malfoy Manor in a carriage. Hermione had to sit next to Draco.

"Honey, Mrs. Malfoy told us about how you saved this handsome young man here," said her mother. Hermione was wide-eyed. _How could she say something like that?_

Draco snickered.

"Wow, that was the first time I heard you laugh in a long time," said Narcissa.

The whole ride there, it was parents embarrassing children.

When the reached the Manor, Narcissa said, "Draco, honey, help Miss Granger with her luggage and show her to her room," he nastily took the luggage from her.

Hermione was impressed at the size of the Manor. It was 50 times bigger than her own home. Every Item in their was top quality.

"Wow," she said looking at the high ceilings with gaudy chandeliers.

"Impressed Granger," he said with a smirk. "This way." he led her into her room.

"How do you memorize this place. It's huge!"

"I lived here all my life."

As they were walking Hermione noticed some house elves, sweeping clean floors. She frowned at the sight. She also noticed the library, she peeked inside. "Wow, You have a library in your house!"

"Believe what you see," he said still walking, leaving Hermione the staring at the books. "Granger!" he yelled.

"Coming!" she said, not taking her eyes off of the library door. They walked about two minutes until they got to a room with a bed, a bathroom, a table, a dresser and a mirror. Draco threw her luggage inside the room as if it were garbage.

"Careful!" she said.

"Whatever. Unpack and come downstairs to eat dinner."

"I can't tell my way here, this place is huge."

"Ask any of the house elves," he said exiting. She frowned.

-----------------------------------------------

They were all downstairs, eating dinner. It appears that Narcissa and Hermione's parents were having fun and are really getting along. Hermione and Draco were the only people not enjoying it.

"Draco, Hermione, I know you guys are enemies and hate each other. Please put that behind you now. Pretend you guys are friends. Why have a bad Christmas when you could have a good one?" asked Narcissa looking at both of them. They said nothing. "I know you two have a lot in common. Both of you love to read books. Both of you are talented wizards."

"Yeah and she's a mudblood and I'm a pureblood," said Draco.

Hermione's parents looked at Draco surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. His mother hit him. "Manners!"

"Sorry," he said.

Hermione was obviously amused. She laughed under her breath.

"What's so funny Granger," he asked. She ignored him and continued laughing. Then Hermione's mother hit her and Draco started laughing. Hermione took an apple and threw it at him.

"Why you little mudblood," he threw it back at her. Soon, both of them were throwing fruit at each other. Hermione's mom grabbed her and Draco's mom grabbed him.

"Stop it both of you!" said Narcissa. "This is insane! Draco, you're grounded."

Hermione snickered. "You are too young lady," said her mom.

Draco snickered.

"I'm so sorry my son is misbehaving," said Narcissa.

"It's my daughters fault too, do you have some kind of punishment room I can put her in?"

"As a matter of fact I do! Follow me," both of the mothers held on to their children until they got into an empty room with only one couch for two. She pushed Draco in there and then Hermione's mom pushed her in too. They locked the door.

From behind the door, Narcissa said, "In an hour we'll come in and we have to see you guys on that couch together, NOT DISAGREEING."

They were stuck in one room together.

* * *

**pLz ReAd My OtHa HaRrY pOtTeR sToRy (I HAVE A REPUTATION TO SAVE)**

**REVIEW (or i wont continue)**


	8. My Note SO SORRY

Hello!

I am sooooo sorry! There is some type of virus that destroyed my fast internet and I have to live with one that takes 5 minutes to load one page! I feel like killing the computer and you have no idea how long it took to finally write this to you. So my point is that I may not update soon, my internet could be fixed by next year, or tomorrow, I have no idea. But I'm just warning you that I might take long to update. I am sooooo sorry! Trust me that as soon as it is fixed, I will be the first one on it and I will give you another chapter.

I am sooo mad at that stupid virus!!

I am worried that I might lose my reviewers because if it. Please don't hate me because I might update as soon as you think.

Hugs and Kisses to all of you! MuahMauh XOXOXOXOXOX

Bye. Please Review if you haven't!

Again, I am sooooo sorry.


	9. Chapter 8

**hey readers. updating with slow internet cuz i luv u too much!!**

**I feel like stabbing the stupid slow computer!**

* * *

"Now my mom leaves me alone with a girl," shouted Draco angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes. "This is your fault!" he said pointing at her.

"How is it my fault? You're the one who called me a mudblood!"

"But you're the one who threw the apple and you're the one who accepted coming here for Christmas."

"You could be a bit more thankful I saved your life!"

"I'm Malfoy! I don't do thankful. And just while we're here, when I thanked you the other day, it was forced out of me. Besides, I wanted to die. If you let me, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Forget about it! What happened, happened, we cannot change it! Now let's worry about how we're going to get the heck out of here."

"I will not ever, ever, ever, ever sit next to you in that couch," he said disgusted.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Rot," he said sitting on the couch and stretching his feet.

"What was my mother thinking, I could never, repeat never, get along with you," she said.

"I know! Your muggle mother is dumb." He saw a frown appear on Hermione's forehead. Before he knew it, she charged at him hitting everywhere she can possibly hit. "Chill, mubblood!" he said pushing her away from him. "I'm kidding. Can't you take a joke?"

"That joke is just cruel."

"What did you expect from me?"

"Listen, in an hour, we _pretend_ to get along. After we exit this room, we're enemies again."

"No, I want to rot in here. I'd rather die than get along with you for even a second."

"Malfoy!" she screamed.

"Yes mother," he joked.

"I don't know how your mother handles you!" she screamed angrily. "Your father is better off dead!" she just blurted, and reminded him of his father. He didn't say anything. He looked away from her. Hermione didn't say anything. She just sat in the corner.

"I'm impressed," he said, "You know how to insult." She didn't say anything. "Let me tell you something Granger, that was cruel. Have I ever insulted you about crying over Diggory's death? Have I ever insulted Potter about his parents being dead. NO! I haven't. Because I know that would be too cruel, joking about death."

"I'm impressed you have a maximum of how cruel you can get," she said. "I'm sorry. It was mean," she said standing up and walking over to him. She sat down next to him in the couch.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a disgusted frown on his face.

"I want to sit and make peace only for Christmas. If you don't feel the same way, I suggest you sit on the floor," she said. He raised an eyebrow and got up and sat on the floor.

"Then it's my turn to sit on the couch," he said.

"If you want to sit on the couch, you have to sit next to me."

"When did you get so mean?!"

"You taught me."

"Right," he said sarcastically, "I taught you to want to sit next to me," he joked. She rolled her eyes. "Ok then, I guess I have to push you off."

After half an hour of silence, Draco got up and stood in front of her. "Move! My turn." She signaled to the empty space next to her.

"I'm not getting up," she said. He sighed.

"I didn't want to do this," he said. He took her arms and swung her off the couch and she fell oh her face.

He was about to get on the couch until he heard her say "Ouch!" He looked back and saw blood on the floor and Hermione covering her nose with her hands.

"What happened?" he asked getting closer to her and saw that her nose was bleeding.

"Call your mom quick!" she shouted as her hands were flooding with blood.

He knocked loudly shouting, "Granger in a bloody situation! She won't hear us."

"Then what do I do?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said slumping back in the couch. She walked over to the curtains and wiped her hands and her nose.

"Hey! Don't get your filthy blood on my curtains," he said not moving from the couch. She ignored him and after she finished, she kept her head up to keep the blood from falling. She sat down next to Draco. "Please, don't sit your bloody self next to me." He said backing away from her.

"The only reason I am bloody is because you pushed me!" she yelled still keeping her head up.

"You wanted a war, so I gave you one. In a war, there has to be blood."

"_I _wanted a war? Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound! I am the one that wanted peace between me and you; you're the one who wanted war!"

"Well if you just had gotten off the couch, this would have never happened."

"Well if you just sat next to me, this wouldn't have happened!"

So on and on they went, bickering over whose fault it is. Narcissa Malfoy peeked inside and saw them still fighting and went away for another hour; they were too busy arguing they didn't realize this.

After they finished bickering, Draco looked at his watch, "An hour fifteen just passed. She must have come in and still saw us fighting."

"Great. This is just what I need, another hour with you," she yelled.

"I'm hungry," he whined.

"Would you please, please make peace with me for only until the end of today?" she begged.

"Let me think, NO!"

Hermione was sitting on the couch alone. Draco looked out the window. It stayed silent like this for about half an hour.

"My turn Granger," he finally said. She got up and sat in the corner. Narcissa Malfoy, again, peeked inside and saw them sitting separately. She went away for another hour. They didn't realize this. It continued being silent.

"Your mom was here," said Hermione, breaking the silence.

"When will she realize that we can never get along?" asked Draco.

"No, when will _you_ realize that we can?"

"Never," he answered.

"By the way, it's my turn," said Hermione.

He looked at her. "Make me get up," he said nastily. Hermione tried to swing him off of the couch, but she couldn't. She tried everything else she could, but he was too strong. "This is fun," he laughed.

"This isn't fair."

"Sorry Granger, there is nothing else you could do."

"Oh yeah!" she got closer to him and did the strangest thing. She kissed his forehead. He quickly got up wiping his forehead and she sat down in his spot. She also wiped her lips.

"Your filthy lips touched my head!"

"I know," she said, lying down on the couch, getting comfortable.

"Wait until Weasley hears about this," he smiled evilly.

"Why? Are you saying that he's my boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah," he said surprised she asked.

"Well he's not. What makes you think he is?"

"You guys are like always hanging out and he is always so protective over you and stuff. So you guys are not together?"

"No."

"But I'll still tell him. I'm sure he will get mad," he said, with the evil tone in his voice.

"But now I have the couch," she said raising her eyebrows at him.

"That was clever Granger," he said sitting down in the corner.

Hermione was surprised at this. "Aren't you going to fight back?"

"No."

"Well, if you want to make peace, there is always the other spot," she said calmly.

So it stayed that way. Surprisingly, Draco never asked for his turn. Narcissa peaked inside for several times and always sees them sitting separately, so always leaves them for another hour. It was 1:00 at night and they still hadn't gotten along. Hermione lied on the couch and Draco lied on the floor. Hermione threw a pillow at him. "Here, it's more comfortable." So they slept there at night.

Hermione woke up before Draco the next morning. All she did was sit. She stayed that way for about an hour until Draco woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head. I guess it's your turn," she got up and he sat down in her place. He was still half asleep. It was five minutes until he spoke.

"Could we make peace?" he asked suddenly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" she asked surprised at what he said.

"Draco. What have you done with Draco," he corrected.

She looked at him as if he were joking. "Am I missing something?"

"Listen, I want to pretend to be friends for only a Christmas. I will not enjoy it. I see no point in staying this way. What changed my mind? Well, I realized my mother wants us to stay this way until one of us realizes we really need to get out and I really need to use it."

Hermione smiled. "Ok then, Draco. I guess you have to call me by my first name," she said sitting down in the empty space.

"Fine, here I go, saying your name for the very first time," he said sarcastically.

"Come on, how hard is it to say Hermione?"

"Hermione," he said quickly. She smiled. He frowned.

"Ok, so now what?"

"Gran…. Sorry, Hermione, this doesn't leave this house. OK?"

"Ok, but the kiss doesn't leave this room, friends don't tell friends secrets."

"Let's not forget, we're pretending. Besides, we will stop pretending as soon as we enter that bus, deal?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Deal," she said shaking it. "But please don't tell Ron. I mean he will be really mad you know."

"I know- that's why the unfriendly side of me tells me to go for it."

"Whatever, tell him," she rolling her eyes, "So when will your mom come and check on us?"

"I don't know but I'm kind of desperate."

Ten minutes after, Narcissa came in and saw them sitting on the couch together. She unlocked the door. "So you guys are friends for a Christmas?"

"Yes," shouted Draco and quickly exited to the bathroom.

"What happened?" she asked pointing at the bloody curtains.

"Oh, we had a war before this and one of us got really bloody," said Hermione exiting the room.

"Who?"

"Me- Draco pushed me and I fell on my face."

"Draco?" she asked smiling. Hermione nodded. "I'm glad you two worked things out," said Narcissa happily.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy for giving us this punishment," she said. _That sounded odd_.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**I will not update anytime soon becuz:**

**-slow stinkin internet**

**-holiday is over- urgh!**

**_REVIEW! p-l-e-a-s-e_**


	10. Chapter 9

**stupid slow internet- ENJOY:**

* * *

The Grangers and the Malfoys were at breakfast, apparently, Narcissa Malfoy had forced Draco and Hermione to sit next to each other. At breakfast, Draco ate like a pig.

"Draco, the food won't run away," said Hermione.

"I know, but I'm hungry. I didn't eat dinner yesterday thanks to a certain mud- I mean Hermione," he said with food in his mouth.

"First of all, It wasn't my fault and second, don't speak with your mouth full."

"Fine mother," he teased, as he swallowed his food.

"You are so annoying," she said and continued eating, "so what are you doing today?"

"Sounds like you're going to ask me out," he said with a smirk. He looked and saw a stern look on her face. "Kidding Granger, you have no sense of humor! The answer to your question, I'm going to Diagon Alley to buy Christmas presents."

"Really? Can I come? I have presents to buy as well."

"We cannot be seen together in public. Reputation on the line," he said stuffing his face with a bread roll.

"I see," she said with a disgusted look on her face due to his eating. "But I am coming."

"I don't care where you go, as long as you leave me be," he said with his mouth full.

After an shopping for presents in Diagon Alley, they met next to a clothing store. Diagon Alley was very crowded because of people running back and forth to buy Christmas presents.

"Make no eye contact with me," he whispered to her.

"I know," she said, turning her head the opposite way. They started walking until Hermione said, "I don't know why I'm trying to save your stupid reputation, while you're going to ruin mine by telling Ron I kissed you."

"Fine, I won't, just don't look at me," he said pinching her arm. She turned around to pinch him back until she saw that he had one small bag. Her hands were full of bags.

"That is all you bought," she asked pointing to the bag.

"Don't look at me," he scolded. "And yes that is all, I only have a mother. I have no friends or relatives." He pushed through the crowd. He felt that she wasn't following her, so he looked back.

He saw Hermione shouting, "Mrs. Weasley," and heading toward a store.

"Do you really have to see her," he asked following her. He had to be with her at all times was his mothers orders.

He waited outside the store as she and Mrs. Weasley shared a nice big hug, which made Draco a bit sick.

"I heard from Ron the news about staying with the Malfoys," said Mrs. Weasley.

She nodded and said, "How is everybody?"

"Fine," she looked outside and saw Draco.

'"Is that Draco Malfoy," she asked signaling to him.

"Yes," she nodded.

"The poor dear, how is he taking his father's death?"

"Getting better," she said looking at him.

"Tell him to come in from the cold."

Hermione went outside and dragged him inside.

"Hello dear," said Mrs. Weasley. He didn't answer. "I want to ask you, since you are a male the same age as Ron, what color do you think he'll like his sweat shirt I will make for him?"

"I think me and Weasley have different interests, but I would like green and black," she nodded with a smile. "Hermione dear, what color do you think Ginny would like?"

"I'd say Ginny really likes pink and blue."

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you so much, you really helped. Wait, perhaps you and the Malfoys would like to have dinner tomorrow. I'll owl your mother and ask her. Ron told me he couldn't wait to see you, Hermione."

"I'd like that Mrs. Weasley, Thank you," said Hermione. She felt Draco pinch her arm. He obviously didn't like the idea.

"I don't think we can," he said to Mrs. Weasley.

"Why don't you tell your mother and have her owl me about it, Okay? Goodbye dears," and she went along to buy her supplies.

After she was out of sight, Draco said, "I will not go and act all friendly with you in front of Potter and the Weasley clan."

"Come on Draco, it will be fun."

He suddenly forgot about his reputation and stared her right in the eye. "Spending time with a Weasley had never and will never be fun. I am not going."

"Too bad that's not your choice. I will tell your mother that Mrs. Weasley invited us, and I'm sure she'll say yes."

"If she does and I go, that would be a perfect time to tell Weasley about the kiss."

"It also would be the perfect time to tell Ron and Harry about the agreement me and you made about being friends."

"Pretend friends!"

"Whatever. Let's just go!" she said walking out of the store.

Hermione told Narcissa Malfoy about the invitation. She accepted and owled Mrs. Weasley. She said that it might be the perfect way for Draco to make friends. Draco, of course, disagreed. But his mother forced him to. So the next day, they found themselves in the Weasley house. Mrs. Weasley told Ron and Harry to respect Draco and treat him like a friend even if he insults them.

Hermione was the first to enter Weasley Residence and gave everybody in the house a hug. Her parents were next and shook hands with Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Narcissa was next. She never liked Mrs. Weasley, but she forgot about that and shook her hand. Draco was the last and didn't even look at anyone. He stared at the ground and sat next to his mother.

"Why don't you take Draco and Hermione to your room?" Mrs. Weasley told Ron and Harry.

Ron had an angry look on his face when he saw Draco.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley. I prefer to stay here," he said trying to sound polite or his mother would punish him.

"The whole point of us coming here was for you to make friends with them, go!" she whispered to him. He didn't move. "Go!" she said more angrily. He stood up and followed Ron upstairs.

They were walking up the stairs. "You call this a home?" Draco started as he looked around.

"Yes," said Ron, wanting to punch him.

"Look at these filthy floors."

"Be nice," scolded Hermione as they entered a room. It was a small room with two beds.

"How could you sleep here?" he said disgusted at the sight.

"Shut up ferret boy!" said Ron.

"Make me," he replied rudely.

"Stop fighting Draco or else!"

"Draco? Since when did you call him Draco?" asked Ron in a worried tone.

"Since she realized I'm the guy she really wants and not you Weasel-B," he snickered.

"What?"

"Ron, he's lying. Put a sock in it," she said turning to Draco, "Or else."

"Or else what?" He said getting closer to Hermione.

"Or else I'll tell them what you don't want me to tell them," she said also getting closer.

"If you do so, I'll tell Weasel-B here what you don't want me to tell him," getting closer. Their noses were touching and Ron was getting worried.

Suddenly, Harry spoke up, "Stop fighting, all of you, now what's this about?" Hermione and Draco backed away from each other.

There was a pause. "Nothing," said Hermione finally.

"NOTHING!" shouted Ron. "They're sharing a secret that's what this is all about!" shouted Ron furiously.

Hermione couldn't believe that words coming out of his mouth. "Ronald! I can't believe you'd think that! We ARE NOT sharing secrets. We are blackmailing each other."

Draco was also mad at what Ron had just implied. He got up, cracking his fist. "What are you saying there Weasley? That me and that mudblood like each other," he said as getting closer to Ron. Ron slapped him first. At that time Mrs. Weasley came in.

"RONALD!" she screamed. "How dare you do that to a guest?!" she scolded as she walked inside the room over to Draco. He had a furious look on his face. "Are you okay dear?" she asked Draco.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to be around here any more," he said rudely as he exited the room.

"What happened?" asked Mrs. Weasley furiously. Hermione followed Draco, leaving Mrs. Weasley scolding Ron.

Hermione saw Draco sit next to his mother with a frown on his face. Hermione also sat down with her arms crossed. She wanted them to get along for once.

A few minutes later, Ron came downstairs beside Draco. "I'm sorry," he said glumly.

"I won't forgive you until you're down on your knees, kissing my robes begging for mercy," he said with a wide smirk. Ron turned to his mom with an I-won't do-it face. His mother returned a deathly glare, so he did as he was told. He sit on his knees and kissed his robes.

"I beg for mercy," said Ron, feeling all eyes on him amused. The whole room was laughing. Fred and George laughed the hardest.

"I like this kid," said Fred.

"We could use him for our evil plan to dominate the teachers," said George.

"So, do you forgive him?" asked Narcissa with a wide smile.

Draco, still laughing at how ridiculous he looks, surprisingly nodded. "I forgive you Weasley, only because my mother and yours want me to. But that doesn't mean we're friends."

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands like a little girl with a wide smile. "Everybody gather round the table. I made a nice big Christmas Dinner."

Everybody focused their attention from Ron on his knees to the food on the table. There was enough to feed everybody. So they all took their plates and started eating. Draco, loved the food. He ate quickly. He had about five refills. Mrs. Weasley was glad Draco liked the food.

"This is some delicious stuff," he told Mrs. Weasley without thinking.

Mrs. Weasley blushed, "Thank you, dear." It made Ron snicker. Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy, actually liked his mother's food. Harry also snickered. The thought was actually kind of funny. Draco was the first to finish, because he ate so quickly.

"Do you want anymore food dear?"

"No thanks, I full, thank you for a delicious meal Mrs. Weasley, at least one Weasley can make me feel better," he said glaring at Ron. He saw he was amused at his words. Malfoy was actually praising his mother, and he was actually POLITE in doing so.

"Thank you dear, glad you enjoyed," said Mrs. Weasley smiling, blushing furiously.

"Mother, what did you do, put some make-a-mean-boy-polite potion in that stew or something?"

"No Weasel-B. I just like your mother's food; do you have a problem with that? If you do, I suggest you deal with it." Hermione laughed. She was surprised Draco was acting so polite to a Weasley. Ron couldn't think of a comeback so kept eating.

"Molly, you should come and eat dinner with us, in the Malfoy Manor," said Narcissa.

"I would like that," said Mrs. Weasley as she grabbed Draco's plate and put it in the sink.

The rest of the visit was full of laughter. All the adults were getting along quite nicely. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were sitting there talking to each other. Fred and George started talking to Draco about their evil plan to take over the teachers.

When they were home, Hermione asked, "Seems like you had fun."

"More fun than I thought. Those two Weasley clones aren't so bad. They have a little evil going on their heads. Mrs. Weasley really makes some delicious food. You were right, I had fun. It's a weird feeling, not hating a Weasley, but I did have fun."

* * *

This chapter mite not be as good, but plz review :) go here and review too. pretty plz :)


	11. Chapter 10

**HEY-- gd news-- internet is faster! yay!!!! anyway enjoy:**

* * *

"Would Ms. Granger care for a drink," asked a house elf on Christmas Eve.

"You poor thing," said Hermione.

"Chill, Hermione. They live to serve us, answer yes or no," said Draco from next to her. He realized that he called her by her fist name with out trying.

"It's Christmas eve. These house elves don't know the meaning of fun. Look at these rags you make them wear."

"_I_ make them wear?"

"Come on, you're their master, tell them to have fun or something. Let them have some kind of party. A house elf party," she begged. "Come on, what do you lose?"

"Wow, you really are considerate of others," he said rolling his eyes. "We'll have this house elf party. Green Toe," he snapped to the house elf.

"Yes Master Malfoy?"

"I want you to gather all the house elves in the house in the party room," he said.

"Anything for you master," he said bowing and ran off.

Draco looked around and called every other house elf he sees. "Bell, Tinkers, Jeans, Jobbee, all of you, get ready for a party happening in the party room, now go," all the house elves bowed and ran all around getting things ready.

"What was all that about?" asked Hermione, who was staring at Draco disapprovingly while he was giving orders.

"Well, I'm not going too get this party started," he said casually. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, do you want to join the party or not?" he stood up and walked to the party room. She followed him. In the room, there were already food on the tables and about fifty house elves in the room. All the house elves crowded around them asking for an order.

Hermione put on some music. "Grab a partner and dance." The house elves looked at Draco, who had his hands in his pockets.

"You heard her," he said in a demanding tone. All the house elves quickly ran around for a partner. In the blink of an eye, everybody had a partner and tried their best to dance. Draco and Hermione were amused at how horribly they dance. He sat down in a chair and Hermione sat down in the chair next to him.

An hour into the party, the house elves seemed to have such a good time. Even Draco and Hermione were having a good time, like they were watching a comedy show. The house elves dance so horribly.

Narcissa and Hermione's parents came inside to see where the music came from and saw all the house elves dancing. They all laughed at the sight of the house elves struggling on the dance floor. The adults walked over and sat next to Hermione and Draco. Narcissa pinched Draco, who him to look at her.

"Ask her to dance," she whispered, signaling to Hermione. He simply shook his head. She glanced at him sternly like she was going to punish him if he didn't. So he looked at Hermione, who seemed to be enjoying every second of the party. He was surprised at himself by his next move. Without complaining, like he'd expect himself to, he stood up and extended his hand to Hermione.

She looked up, shocked at his move and smiled. She took his hand and stood up. They both were nervous. Butterflies were in their stomachs. Draco's hands were shivering as he placed it on Hermione's waste. Hermione's hand shivered as she placed her hand on his shoulder. They danced. Together. All night.

When the song was finished, Hermione was blushing and Draco ran his hand through his hair. The adults and house elves applauded loudly. Hermione and Draco were too shy to even look at each other.

They were on their way to the their rooms, when Draco said, "This never leaves this house."

"I guess I could agree with that."

"You know this is an once-in-a-lifetime thing. It meant nothing. And this is the last time we speak of it. Deal?"

"Deal," she said and they went separate directions.

Hermione went to her room and collapsed on her bed. _I can't believe I danced with Draco Malfoy. I can't believe I actually had fun! I haven't even danced with Harry or Ron to dance with him. I wish I could forget it, it did mean nothing. I can't believe I'm starting to actually like him! _

Draco went to his room and collapsed on his bed_. I can't believe I danced with a mudblood. I can't believe I actually had fun! This pretend friendship thing has gotten way too far. I can't believe I'm actually starting to like her. I hate myself for thinking that! I wish I could just forget about it! _

So all night, their heads were filled with these kinds of thoughts.

* * *

**Short- but longer chaps soon, REVIEW**

**(plz plz read my other hp stories :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**enjoy the favorite chapter for some and the worst for others:**

It was Christmas and the Malfoys and Grangers sat next to the tree unwrapping presents.

Draco was surprised to see that he had more than one present, not as much as Hermione of course, but much more than he had expected. He had gotten a chocolate frog from Dumbeldore, a bunch of galleons from his mother, a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, an apology letter from Ron, a potion from the twins and the last present was from Hermione. The box was small but very heavy. He turned to face her when he read the name tag. "This is from you?" She nodded and watched him as he opened it. It was a glass orb the size of a tennis ball he looked into it and saw his father smiling at him. He widened his eyes. "It's a Glarer, the orb that shows you the one you miss most of all! Where on earth did you get it? They are very rare!" She didn't answer. It was as if she didn't want to. "Thank you," he stated simply and smiled at her. It was a smile, not a smirk, but a smile, and a real one at that.

"You're welcome," she said smiling back.

Hermione had gotten many things from her muggle friends and family, a poster with Victor Krum flying on a broomstick from Ron, the book "How a Wizard Becomes a Wizard," from Harry, the book "Spells, Charms and Curses" from Dumbeldore, a scarf from Mrs. Weasley, a handmade necklace from Ginny, the same type of potion from the twins, chocolate frogs from Neville, a weird bracelet from Luna and so on and so forth. But her favorite present had no name on it.

It was a necklace, not a handmade one like the one Ginny had given her. It was diamond necklace. That's right, a diamond necklace. Everyone who she thinks would give her presents already did, so who could it be from. She knew the answer when she saw Mrs. Malfoy open her present from Draco.

It was a diamond bracelet, wrapped in the exact same paper and in the exact same box.

"The necklace was from you!" she said when she saw the bracelet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said trying his best to hide it.

"Draco, I'm not that thick. I know it's from you. Admit it!" He said nothing. He knew he won't be able to do anything more to hide it.

"Fine," he finally said, too embarrassed to look at her.

"Draco, its beautiful!" she hugged him tight. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome."

They all enjoyed their presents. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off the Glarer. He kept looking at the smiling face of his father. Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off the necklace which is now the most precious thing she owns.

It was near dinner and the Weasleys were on their way to the Malfoy Manor for dinner.

Draco and Hermione were waiting for them in the living room. They were sitting alone. Hermione was wearing the scarf Mrs. Weasley had given her, the necklace Ginny had given her and the diamond necklace. Draco was also wearing the sweater Mrs. Weasley had given him.

"The sweater looks good on you," she told him. He also liked it, even though it wasn't made from the rich material he always wore. The sweater was black with a snake on it.

"Thank you," he replied. "What's weird is we're still acting like friends when no one's around. It is a pretend friendship."

"It is weird," she agreed.

"Do NOT tell them that I gave you that," he said pointing at the necklace.

"As long as you don't tell them I gave you a Glarer."

"Fine. We also agreed to never speak of yesterday night," he said referring to the night they danced together.

"I know, and you won't tell anyone about when we were trapped in the room and what I did to get you off the couch."

"Right, and you won't tell anyone about the pretend friend thing."

"Got it," she said. She realized that there are a lot of thing that had happened between them both that they don't want to tell anyone.

"That's a lot of things," he stated looking at her in a way he had never done before.

"I know," she said and made eye contact with him. Draco broke the eye contact when he saw Missal Toe growing over Hermione. He knelt down and kissed her lips without thinking. Hermione gasped as their lips met. The doorbell rang. The Missal Toe disappeared and they broke apart.

**short i now- but seemed like a gd place to stop. u beta review if u wnna know what happens next!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi--thanxx for the reviews**

**ENJOY:**

* * *

As Narcissa Malfoy opened the door, and they both stared at each other in shock, the Weasleys came inside and watched the fancy chandeliers and tiled floors, Hermione got up to greet them. But Draco sat still. Fred and George were the first to come in and as soon as they spotted Draco, they collapsed next to him, each at his side.

"Hello mate," said George.

"Like the present, it's a truth-telling potion, don't know the name, stole it from Snape. He says it's very rare, so we stole it, got loads at home." asked Fred.

"Loved it," he said simply, still thinking about what had happened.

"Did you like the love letter Ron had sent you?" asked George laughing.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. He had a perfect chance to humiliate Ron about writing that letter.

Mrs. Weasley then stood in front of him, obviously happy he was wearing the sweatshirt. "Aw, it looks adorable," she hugged him and kissed his forehead. That made Ron sick. His mother was kissing his enemy.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I loved it," he said, fully ignoring that a Weasley had just kissed him.

Mrs. Weasley blushed and sat down in one of the couches, while the others did the same.

"Woah," said Ginny pointing to the necklaces around Hermione's neck. "Where on earth did you get that?"

"This lovely handmade necklace is from you," she complimented.

"It looks like rubbish compared to the other one," added Ron nastily.

"No it doesn't," she replied, trying not to hurt Ginny's feelings.

"Who gave it to you?" asked Ginny, ignoring the comment, causing Draco to listen to the conversation.

"One of my muggle friends," she replied.

Then Draco butted in the conversation. "Weasley, I didn't know you fancied me. I loved your love letter," he joked, causing Ron to turn red from embarrassment.

"It wasn't a love letter," said Harry.

"Oh, then I get it, you were trying to propose to me," he said, causing Fred and George to like him even more. Ginny even giggled under her breath.

"Mum made me," he said, still embarrassed.

"Stop fighting," said Hermione, which reminded him of what had happened. So he stopped and continued his thoughts.

"You're going to let Ms. Know-it-all tell you what to do?" asked Fred.

"If it were any other time, I wouldn't. But now, if you would follow me to the potions room, we could whip up something to put in his dinner pumpkin juice," he said as he stood up. The twins smiled evilly and followed him. Draco was trying to get as far away from Hermione as possible.

At dinner, they turned Ron's skin pink and had a nice laugh. Their mothers scolded them, of course, but they agreed it was worth it.

But Draco and Hermione couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between them.

After the Weasleys had left, Draco glanced at Hermione. She glanced back. They couldn't talk to each other. They were too shy.

"It never happened," he said simply. She nodded.

---

The day before the end of the holiday, Hermione decided to go the library and educate herself with a book. She chose one and fixed her eyes on it.

"What are you doing here?" asked the voice of Draco.

" Reading," she replied, not taking her eyes from the book.

"You couldn't live without books," he said as he scanned the spines of the books and took one out. She ignored him. He sat down across from Hermione and began reading.

"I guess you-being-nice is over tomorrow," she started. He nodded. "Just like that," she added.

"I have a question to ask you," he said as he took the Glarer from his pocket. "Who do you see?"

Hermione looked inside and saw Sirius Black smiling at her. She didn't want to tell him, since he still believes that Sirius is a murderer on the loose, and said, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious," he replied, "Well?"

"I see Cedric Diggory," she lied. It was the only other person she can think of that she misses at the moment.

"You know, friends don't lie to friends," he said, insinuating that she's lying.

"I thought we were 'pretend' friends."

"Come on, do you honestly think that this is a pretend friendship. I find it hard to believe that it's _just_ a friendship," he admitted. "So, the truth, who do you see?"

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe it if I did anyway."

"Try me," he said standing from across her sitting next to her.

"No, I can't. I won't."

"You know, I could keep a secret."

"It's not that."

"Well, would you tell your friends? At least tell me that. Give me a hint. Come on!"

Hermione couldn't believe herself, she actually _thought_ about telling him. "No," she said after a pause.

"Why not?"

"I have a better question, why do you want to know so badly."

"I can't stand people keeping secrets from me. Now answer mine."

"Because if I did, it could mean Azkaban," she answered, which sounded ridiculous to Draco.

"Does it have anything to do with the Dark Lord?" She nodded. She felt she was telling him too much, "Does it have anything to do with my father?" She nodded. "Everything concerning my father concerns me. Tell me!"

"I'm sorry, but I already told you too much."

"Listen Gran… I mean Hermione; you know more about my father than I do! I want to know m ore about him and how he works for the respected Dark Lord. I want to know what kinds of deeds he does. I want to know how close he was to killing you. I want to know more. I will not tell the minister, whatever it is. Besides, if I wouldn't believe you, he wouldn't either. You are the only one who could tell me about my father's deeds, and if not today than never! Tell me, I beg of you," he pleaded.

After a pause, she finally said, "I see Sirius Black."

She then told him everything she knew about Lucius, about how he gave Ginny Riddle's diary and how he almost killed her. She told him about when Harry was in the graveyard, and saw Lucius as one of the Death Eaters. She told him about how his father had threatened to kill her and her friends if Harry didn't give him the prophecy. She told him about how Sirius was innocent and how they had helped him escape and how he fought Lucius right before he was killed by Bellatrix.

Draco hated the thought that maybe the Dark Lord would come to him and ask him to be a Death Eater. He hated the thought that his father threatened to kill her and her friends and he almost killed Ginny Weasley. The words coming out of Hermione's mouth were a shock. He actually felt a bit of hate for his father. He looked inside the Glarer and the image of his father smiling was getting blurry. He no longer misses his father most of all. He stared deep into the Glarer and saw the Weasley twins smirking.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He was crying.

"I no longer miss my father. I now miss the Weasley twins more," he said as he began to think about all the times his father helped him and smiled at him whenever he got a good percentage in one of his tests, which caused him to cry even harder, and the image of the Weasley twins had faded back into his father.

Hermione felt sorry for him. The image of him crying made her cry as well, she hugged him tight. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," was all she could say.

* * *

**i think this chapter is poo,**

**mite change it-- if u guys dun like it,**

**plz tell me--**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy: Thanxx for the reviews**

* * *

Hermione and Draco were at the train station, saying their last goodbyes. Hermione's parents had already left for home. Narcissa hugged Hermione tight. "Come back again."

"Goodbye Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco and Hermione then walked to the train together. No one was around to watch them because they were late and most of the people were already in the train.

"So, Hermione, as soon as be walk through the door we're enemies, understand?"

She nodded. "I had fun being friends with you. Goodbye, nice, friendly Draco and hello mean ferret-faced Malfoy."

"Goodbye nice, caring Hermione and hello angry, mudblood Granger."

They were now at the train door. Hermione hugged him while whispering in his ear, "I had a great time." She kissed his cheek and went inside. Draco took a deep breath and walked in and began looking for an empty chair. There wasn't one. He looked inside a compartment and saw Hermione, Harry and Ron sitting together. They stared at him. "What are you looking at?" he said as he slammed the door. He then looked inside another compartment and saw Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. He slumped down next to them.

"What are you doing here cry-baby?"

"Sitting," he replied rudely.

She gave him a face. "Get out!"

"Listen Parkinston, listen good. I don't like sitting here either with any of you. But if you think for one second that I'll choose to sit next to the mudblood and her friends over you then your end is near," he said making eye contact with her.

Pansy looked scared, she then smiled. "Now that's the Drakey-poo I know," she said wrapping her arm around him and kissing his cheek. Crabbe and Goyle returned to being his friends. And everything was back to normal. Is it?

It isn't. It isn't at all. Hermione could never take her mind off the Christmas she just had. She made friends with her enemy. She danced with him and she kissed him. Draco also couldn't stop thinking about the Christmas, which he agreed was the best Christmas of his life, even though his father wasn't there to give him something extravagant like a house.

It will never be the same.

Why else isn't it the same? Draco and the Weasley twins became friends. It was pdd to the school that Malfoy was talking to the Weasleys and laughing with them, but then the Slytherins realized that even though they were Gryffindors, they had the mind of a Slytherin.

---

It's been a month in Hogwarts where Draco was Malfoy and Hermione was Granger.

It was mail time. Draco read his letter:

_Dear Glarer,_

_Hi. I hope you know who's writing you this. I know you don't like me or anything, now that we're enemies, but I have to talk to you. Meet me in the Dark forest after dinner._

_Glarer Giver_

Draco sighed. He looked away to the Gryffindor table. She was reading, but took her eyes off the book to look at him. She saw the letter in his hand and smiled. He nodded at her.

It was after dinner and Draco managed to go into the Dark Forest without getting caught. He saw Hermione already there. He stopped a distance away from her and said, "Granger, we can't do this. I'm surprised I'm not calling you mudblood or anything. This is the last time we can talk without insulting eachother." 

She nodded.

"Ok, so what was it you needed to tell me?"

"Well, it's just because I missed you. I mean, you can't blame me for thinking of you. I just wanted to ask you if…"

"If I could be your friend here in Hogwarts as well"

She nodded.

"No," he replied.

Just then, a Hippogriff appeared.

"Buckbeak?"

"It's… it's the thing that…" said Draco stuttering.

"Don't insult it. Yes Draco, it is the thing that got you in the third year," she said approaching it.

"That thing is supposed to be…"

"Draco! Don't say anything that will hurt it! Yes, we did set it free," she said, as she was being allowed to pet it. "Buckbeak is really wonderful, it's your fault he scratched you." Buckbeak looked his way and saw him. He recognized him immediately. He was about to attack. Hermione stopped him.

"He's nice,' she told the hippogriff.

"I'm not nice Granger."

"Fine then, let Buckbeat attack you, as the mudblood Granger I don't care."

"Yeah right, that explains you saving me in the third year."

"I never saved you."

"Remember when you told that oaf Hagrid to…"

Buckbeak was furious. He attacked Draco. He scratched him similar to the way he did in the third year. After Draco was down, Buckbeak attacked him even more.

"Buckbeak, stop!" yelled Hermione. It stopped. Hermione knelt down beside him. His face was scratched. "Draco, are you alive, Draco?"

She checked for heartbeat. He was alive, but barely. Hermione couldn't carry him, he was too heavy. She was crying. Buckbeak saw that. "Buckbeak, help him, he's dying."

"Buckbeak lowered his head. Hermione knew what that meant. She tried her best to carry Draco and put him on Buckbeak. She managed to and climbed on with him. His body was leaning on her body. Buckbeak was off. He stopped at the entrance to the school, where they saw Harry and Ron. The image of Draco leaning on Hermione with blood all over his face and both of them on Buckbeak was weird.

"Harry, Draco's dying," she screamed getting down from Buckbeak. Harry ran over to him. Ron just stood there in shock. Harry was strong enough to carry him to the Hospital wing. Hermione followed, and then Ron.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"Buckbeak attacked him," she said as they entered the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey gasped at the sight of Draco's bloody face. Harry laid him down on the bed. Madame Pomfrey took out a piece of cloth and began wiping the blood.

"What happened?" she asked, wiping away the blood.

"A hippogriff attacked him," said Hermione.

"Oh dear," said Madame Pomfrey as she examined the scratches. Hermione was crying that the sight. Ron was confused. _How could she cry? This is the enemy_, he thought.

"I would like you three to leave, it won't be a pretty sight," she said closing the curtains and began working on Draco.

Ron looked at Hermione.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he told her. He knew that something had happened between them. She wiped away her tears.

"First, what were you and Malfoy doing together in the Dark Forest?"

Hermione didn't answer. She just sat in one of the beds, waiting for Draco.

* * *

**Review--- i think the story is getting kind of bad. tell me what u think.**

**plz tell me some ideas too, i'm kinda stuck.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy:**

* * *

As soon as Madame Pomfrey came from behind the curtains with bloody hands, Hermione asked what would happen.

"He's injured very seriously. Luckily, the venom from the Hippogriff didn't get far or else it would be the end of him. He's safe," Hermione sighed in relief. Ron and Harry stood there confused.

"You haven't explained anything to us Hermione, tell us, what is happening between you and ferret-face?" said Ron.

Hermione ignored him. "May I go see?" she asked Madame Pomfrey.

"No, if you look at the sight, you'll burst into tears. But may I ask you where did the Hippogriff come from?"

"The Dark Forest." 

"What were you four doing in the Dark Forest?"

"I was the only one with him."

"I see. This may be personal, but why on Earth would you, Ms. Granger, be in the Dark Forest alone with Mr. Malfoy?" She didn't answer. "That was personal, so don't answer, but this isn't, Why were you in the Dark Forest. It is against the rules!"

"I know Madame Pomfrey, and I'm sorry, it is the last time."

"Well, the Headmaster will hear of this," she washed her hands from all the blood and disappeared behind the curtains. "Go to your dormitory. Come back in the morning if you want to check on him," she yelled from behind.

Hermione walked away. Harry and Ron followed. "Hermione, could you please explain," asked Harry. She didn't answer.

"Hermione Granger! Explain yourself this instant!" shouted Ron furiously.

"Ron! She doesn't want to. Let's not push her."

---

It was morning, and the first thing Hermione did, before she even got dressed, was go to check on Draco. She knocked on the Hospital wing door. Madame Pomfrey opened and let her in.

"He should be fine, don't worry," she said. Hermione saw Draco. The curtains were open. He wrapped up like a mummy. He was awake though, staring out the windows.

"Draco!" he turned his head with difficulty. He had anger written all over his face. She walked slowly towards "How are you feeling?"

"Jolly," he replied weakly although he was trying to sound rude. The, a tear ran down his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Because of you, my face will be scarred! Because of you, it would be about a year until I would be able to walk again! Because of you, I'll never look the same! If only my father were still here. That Hippogriff and you would be dead," he was crying more heavily. Í hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Hermione felt so guilty. She began crying as well.

"I don't want to see your face ever again!" said Draco, turning his head to look out the window. Hermione turned to leave; she saw Madame Pomfrey teary as well.

"Ms. Granger, the headmaster would like to speak you. Meet him here after lunch," she said, wiping away her tear, Hermione nodded.

---

At lunch, Hermione didn't see barely any Slytherins at the table; she knew they were visiting Draco. She hadn't talked to any of her friends all day. After lunch, she went to the Hospital Wing. She saw Slytherins walking tearfully to their class. They all gave Hermione deathly glares as she walked by.

Hermione entered the Hospital wing and saw Dumbeldore sitting on the edge of Draco's bed with a gentle smile. "Hello Ms. Granger."

"Hello professor." 

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I didn't call you here for an explanation of why you were in the Dark Forest." Hermione looked at him oddly. It was then she realized Madame Pomfrey wasn't there. "I know that you too have gotten awfully close the past few weeks."

"We were, but now we're not," said Draco.

"I know that you're mad, Mr. Malfoy. But let me tell you this, I know what happened between you two during Christmas. I know everything from the dance to the kiss. Don't ask me how, I just know. I know that you met in the Dark Forest to talk to each other. I know that your friends have no idea what's happening. I know, Ms. Granger that you told him about your journeys with you friends. You two are the closest of friends, I know that. You have shared a bond tighter than Harry's bond with Mr. Weasley. I know that. Mr. Malfoy, please understand that you need this friendship with her. She is your only friend, your only real friend. Now, you are weak Mr. Malfoy, and the Dark Lord will only ask you to accept the Dark Mark when you are weak. If you lose Ms. Granger as a friend, then you will be too weak and the Dark Lord could kill you so easily. Ms. Granger is the only one who could help you through this."

Draco tried to take in what Dumbeldore had said. Voldemort would ask him to accept the Dark Mark when he's weak and now he fits into that category.

"Do you forgive Ms. Granger?"

Draco thought for a moment and realized that Hermione was the only true friend he has. He nodded, Hermione smiled.

"One more thing let the whole school know. Don't be afraid to tell tem that you're friends." They nodded. "I think I shall leave you alone now." He exited the Hospital Wing.

As soon as he did, Hermione walked over to him. She sat down next to his head. He looked at her. His face was so pale.

"If Voldemort really did ask you to accept the Dark Mark, would you?"

He shook his head. She began to stroke his hair. His hair was so smooth. Anyone could mistake it for silk.

"I can't believe you would forgive me for something like that."

"Me neither."

She smiled wryly. "I will never leave you side. I will come with you when Voldemort asks you accept it. I don't care what people think of me for helping you."

Madame Pomfrey entered and saw Hermione stroking his hair. It was an odd sight. "Am I disturbing something?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. She got up from next to him and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Dumbeldore told me you would be staying at his side. May I ask why? This relationship between you and Mr. Malfoy is confusing me."

Hermione told her the story. Their story, from when she felt sorry for him to now. She didn't want to keep it a secret anymore.

She told her friends the story. Ron took it horribly, Harry reluctantly accepted it. The whole school now knows their story, some liked it, some hated it, some accepted it, and some didn't care.

Hermione stayed next to Draco. She never left his side. She waited and waited… until the Dark Lord approached him.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun-dun! I think i shud END the story here. what do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear Friendly Reviewers**

**I love you all, but you have to read this:**

**IF YOU THINK THAT THE LAST CHAPTER IS A GOOD PLACE TO END THEN CLOSE THIS WINDOW IMMIDEATLEY.**

**I mean it, because you won't like this chapter.**

**However, if you hate me for wanting to end it there, then keep reading.**

**I don't want you to get disappointed, so I made another chapter, but I must warn you, IT SUCKS BIGTIME...**

**So, try and enjoy. Thank you for all the support---**

"Draco. Finally, you and I meet face to face," said the cold voice of Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort was in the Hogwarts Hospital wing at 2:00 in the morning. He comepletely ignored Hermione, who woke up at the sound of his voice. Fear was visible in her face when she saw the alien-like face of the Dark Lord. She gasped as Voldemort cam closer to Draco. Where was Madame Pomfrey?, thought Hermione.

Draco's was breathing heavily and with fear as the Dark Lord that was mildly responsible for his father's death came closer and closer until there was no more than one foot between the two of them.

"Leave him alone," Hermione shot at Voldemort.

"Ah, and who are you?" he said as he came one step closer to Hermione. "I could swear I've seen you somewhere,' he narrowed his eyes at her. "You're a friend of Harry's aren't you?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She just stood there, waiting for his next move.

"I suggest you don't get in my way of what I will do to Draco. I do not plan to kill you, but if you say or do anything, then I might just change my mind," he turned his face to the worried-looking Draco. "My boy, son of Lucius Malfoy, do you accept the Dark Mark? Would you want to follow your father's ways? Would you like to join the side of power? Me and you, and the army of death eaters would rule over the world."

"Why would you want me in your army of death eaters? I can't even walk," he said weakly, trying to buy some time.

"I could put you to use, now answer the question!" His voice was icy cold. It reminded him of his father.

"What if I care for who you're fighting against?"

Voldermort knew he was reffering to Hermione. He glanced at her. "Have you fallen in love with this filth?"

Draco was afriad to answer. The tone that he asked the question in was full of disgust.

"I knew it. Draco, you would not have to hurt her then. I might ask you to hurt someone else, but not her. Now, would you accept the dark mark?"

"What if I don't want to hurt anybody, even Potter."

The Dark Lord took out his wand, "Crucio," he yelled and a green light shot from his wand and hit the weak body of Draco Malfoy.

Draco tossed and turned and grunted in pain for ten full minutes.

Draco then noticed that Hermione wasn't there. Where was she? Did she run away because she was afraid? It brought Draco to tears. He doesn't have a a friend that will stand by him, even if the Dark Lord is torturing him. He has no point in life anymore. He has no friends from neither Voldemort's side or Harry's.

"Draco, do you accept the Dark Mark," he said in an icy and angry voice.

Why not? Hermione isn't there to protect him. He will eventually get the Dark Mark or die. Draco nodded in tears.

"Excellent," said Voldemort with a sly smile appearing on his face. The Dark Lord took out his wand and took Draco's arm. He rubbed Draco's arm and with his wand, said a spell that wasn't familiar. Slowly, the Dark Mark was being drawn on his arm. It was painful of course, but Draco was able to handle it. He was crying, but not because of the pain he was feeling in his arm, but the pain he was feeling in his heart. He had no real friends that would stand by him no matter what. The Dark Mark was drawn and he was now an official death eater. How his father would love to see him now.

Voldemort opened his mouth to say something, but then Hermione came in with Harry and Dumbeldore. Draco's face lit up.

"Draco!" yelled Hermione. She ran towards him and saw his arm and the Dark Mark. "I was too late," she said in tears. She buriied her face in Draco's chest. "I'm sorry," she said and kept repeating. She took ahold of Draco's arm and slowly felt the Dark Mark.

Meanwhile, Voldemort, Harry and Dumbeldore were fighting. Hermione was able to drag Draco away from the fighting. She quickly took him out of the Hospital Wing and laid him down gently on the floor outside. She leant down and gave him a long kiss on his lips.

"You didn't think I would just leave you did you?" she said smiling at him after she broke away from the kiss.

"For a moment, I thought you would," he smiled back with tears, even though there's a fight going on that could mean death to Harry or Dumbeldore.

"Is that why you're crying," she asked, wiping his tears. She moved his head to her lap.

"Partly," he replied.

"You didn't answer Voldemort's question. Are you in love with this filth?" she said sarcastically, although it was no time to be sarcastic.

He smiled. "I didn't have to," he said with wide eyes.

So Hermione and Draco sat outside the Hospital Wing, awaiting the results. Hermione didn't know why she jusr sat there with Draco instead of helping Harry defeat Voldemort. She her groans and screams. But she didn't dare leave Draco. After about an hour, a very exauhsted Dumbeldore and Harry came out of the room. They had won. they had defeated the Drak Lord once and for all. Hermione ran up to harry and gave him a long deep hug and a kiss on his cheeks, making Draco jealous.

"Is he gone for good?" Hermione asked Harry.

"For good," Harry answered, breathing heavily while Draco sat up so he won't be lying on the ground when a point in history is occuring right before his eyes. harry moved his eyes to the Dark Mark on Draco's arm. It had faded, but not comepletely. "Sorry about that," said Harry, motioning to his arm. "Did it hurt?"

Draco nodded lightly, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you alright?"

It felt a bit weird that Harry was asking if he was alright. Draco gave him a small smile and nodded.

Hermione sat down next to Draco.

"I think it's best we leave these two alone," he said giving them a gentle smile. "Go to your dormitory and get clean. You will have a dreamless night tonight. I will go call the ministry. They can come and do what ever to Voldemort's body. And you two, have a good time," he said putting his hand on Harry's back and pushing him away from them.

As soon as they were out of sight, Hermione kissed his lips again.

"It's over Draco," she said gently.

And that's the end.

* * *

**I warned you. I know this chapter is a fairytaley, choppy, rushed, unhappenable, too happy, stupid, ugly, impossible, out of charactered chapter. I know most of you hated it. I would be surprised if I actually got a good review. But if you hated this chapter, pretend this chapter didn't exist.**

**I don't know how Voldemort should be destroyed.**

**So that's that. The end of the story. I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW...**


End file.
